


套路 第四十二章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第四十二章





	套路 第四十二章

顾连森的情潮从未如此地汹涌，烧的他浑身都泛着淡淡的粉红。  
叶惺一只手隔着两层布料搓｀揉着他完全硬起来的性｀器，另一只手解开了他的白衬衫的所有扣子，却不动他的领带，任由它垂在他白`皙的胸前。  
然后他被按倒在床上，叶惺在他的胸口不轻不重地啃咬着，留下一个个清晰的印子，然后又含住了他胸前挺立的小点。  
“嗯……”  
那个连自己都极少触碰的地方被叶惺舔着，吸`吮着，那是一种顾连森无法形容的感觉，只觉得胸前很胀，下`身也因此变得更胀，却得不到照顾。顾连森觉得自己像醉酒了一样，脸上烧得发烫，大口大口地喘着气，却依然大脑缺氧。  
“叶惺……不要舔那里了……难受……”   
“叫我什么？”  
“哥……？”  
“看看这身校服，该叫什么？”  
“学长？”  
“乖，哪里难受？”  
“下面……”  
叶惺终于放开那个可怜的小点，解开了他的皮带，把他已经流了不少水的性｀器放了出来，含进了口中。  
顾连森的喉间顿时溢出一声低吟。  
“哈啊……”  
叶惺的口腔很热，还故意收得很紧，口腔的软肉周到地照顾着他的茎头，舌头还不时划过他敏感的铃口。  
“别，别那样舔……”  
顾连森在叶惺顶班的这两个星期都没有自己解决过，被叶惺这样刺激，他很快就受不了了，两腿紧紧地夹着叶惺的头，不让他动。  
叶惺很顺从地松开口，手却轻轻地扳开他的腿，顺势把他的裤子和内裤都剥了下来，然后再次把口中硬得不行的坚`挺深深地吞了进去。  
“哈……！”  
顾连森重重地喘了一声，绷紧着下腹部，那平坦的小腹上立刻现出了腹肌的轮廓。叶惺看见，便伸手沿着线条描绘着，像安抚，更像挑｀逗。  
深深含进去之后，叶惺就不再动作，咽部的肌肉温和地包围着圆滑的龟｀头，保持在了一个不会引起叶惺干呕但又让顾连森疯狂的位置。顾连森急促地喘着气，下腹部被叶惺按得不时抖动着，性｀器直直地顶在那里。好不容易忍住了射｀精的欲｀望，叶惺却不打算放过他，再次一低头，喉咙更深处的软肉便紧紧地压榨了上来，然后立刻吐了出来。  
“啊啊啊……！！！”  
顾连森咬紧下唇，性｀器剧烈地跳动着，虽然失去了刺激，但他却再也忍耐不住，双眼一闭，精｀液就不受控制地一股一股地流了出来，他忍耐已久，精｀液的量很多，把他光滑的小腹弄得一片狼藉。  
叶惺的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，他的眼神很深，伸手把那些又浓又稠的精｀液均匀地抹在顾连森的腹肌上，随手脱下外套，再次把那根还在缓缓流着精｀液的坚硬性｀器含进了口中，把剩余的精｀液都吸了出来，吐在手上，又抹在顾连森的胸前。  
“唔嗯……”  
顾连森舒爽地长叹一口气，坐起身，礼尚往来地伸手把叶惺的裤链拉下，放出那根狰狞的性｀器，上下撸动着。叶惺缩了缩，命根子却被他紧紧地握着，不敢再动。  
“你别惹我了……”察觉到叶惺的声音有点苦涩，顾连森心里得意，手上的动作更大胆了，在一起之后他的手活好了很多，对叶惺的敏感带也烂熟于心，特意拿手上的茧去磨叶惺的铃口，如愿以偿地听到叶惺倒吸了一口气。  
然后他后方那个隐秘的地方就被什么冰凉的液体沾湿了。他低下头，看见叶惺正用手捧着不知道何时买的润滑在往他那个地方抹。  
他虽然早已做了心理准备，但眼前的画面还是太过无法直视了。  
他的性｀器被叶惺吐了出来，湿漉漉的，半硬着顶在自己的下腹部。他的双腿被叶惺拉开，那只带着伤疤的手在后方的小口上画着圈。他不敢再看，手臂捂住了自己的嘴，不让自己发出呻吟。他觉得自己就像砧板上的一条鱼，不知道处决的那一刀什么时候才会落下来，只能难耐地扭动着身子。  
“你……别玩了！要进就快……唔！！”  
叶惺的手指猛地捅了进来。  
没待他适应体内的异物感，叶惺的手指便轻车熟路地按在了他的腺体上，还揉了揉，他那半硬的性｀器立刻就不受控制地流出了一股前列腺液。  
“嗷！你把你前列腺指检那套手法收起来啊！”顾连森抓狂了。  
“收不了了，都养成习惯了……”  
“还习惯……！你到底捅过，嗯，嗯，多少人，啊……别按了！”叶惺的手指故意在他说话的时候加力，非常熟练地按压着他的前列腺，他的性｀器就像失禁一样流出了一大股透明的液体。  
“大概……有几百个人？”  
“什么？！”顾连森惊了，一时连挣扎都忘了。几百个人是什么概念？传说中的百人斩？？  
见他表情不对，叶惺又重重地按了一下腺体，趁着他失神呻吟的片刻，又加了一根手指，才说：“我轮科的时候在泌尿科待了两个多月，一天十来个做前列腺指检的，加起来应该有几百了个吧。”  
“天啊……A国这么多前列腺炎病人吗？”顾连森还沉浸在巨大的震惊中，没有察觉到身后的手指数量渐渐变多了。  
“真正有病的可能不到四分之一，剩下的四分之三……只是想要专业的前列腺按摩服务，又或者是找不到前列腺的bottom，还有几个人几乎天天都会来……”   
顾连森瞠目结舌，终于回过神，察觉到身后胀得厉害，叶惺不知道什么时候已经加到了三根手指。  
叶惺很坏心眼地又戳了几下腺体，惹得顾连森的前端又吐出了一小滴液体，才拔出手指，给自己戴上套，便把自己硬了许久的性｀器顶在了入口。  
“本来想先帮你灌肠，但我没有弄过，怕让你难受还把你弄伤。现在这样进去可能会有点疼，宝宝，疼了就告诉我。抱歉，我真的忍不住了。”  
叶惺说完，就缓缓挺腰把自己送了进去。   
身后那个脆弱的地方被叶惺的硕大缓缓顶开，被进入的感觉太过鲜明，顾连森紧张得后面都夹紧了，叶惺顿时动弹不得，俯下`身，亲吻着顾连森的唇，艰难地说：“放松，宝宝，放松点，让我进去。”  
顾连森深深地吸着气，努力让自己放松。最外面的那一段内壁经过叶惺的扩张，虽然过程依然有点胀痛，还在能忍受的范围，但从一半开始，叶惺那粗长的玩意开始顶开深部无人到访过的嫩肉，一种剧烈的撕裂感让顾连森顿时又绷紧了。  
“嘶……！”  
温热紧致的内壁一下子绞上来，叶惺猝不及防，下`身涌起了一阵汹涌的快感，顿时倒吸了一口凉气。这一天他已经等了太久了，又许久没释放过，刚刚还被顾连森撩拨得厉害，这一下紧箍直接让他产生了射｀精的冲动，他重重地喘了口气，全身都绷紧了，性｀器剧烈地抖动了几下，还是没忍住让一小股精｀液流了出来。同时还因为精｀液的逆流，导致整个下`身都火辣辣地疼着，好在性｀器的硬度依旧。  
叶惺暗想，还好戴套了，不然脸都丢完了。  
顾连森没发现身后的人竟然偷跑了，只觉得体内好像杵了根铁棍，虽然动得很慢，却不时会跳动几下彰显存在感。  
顾连森侧下头，只见叶惺的白衬衫穿得整整齐齐，低着头，微微蹙着眉，脸上一脸严肃，像是在努力解答着什么数学题。但仔细一看，就能发现叶惺的脸色潮红，制服长裤的拉链被拉下，露出的粗大性｀器一小半正埋在他的体内，还有大半露在外头。  
禁欲与情｀欲。鲜明的对比让顾连森欲｀火焚身，无处发泄。他坐起身，咬咬牙，下`身一用力，那小口就把那根粗大的柱体整根吞了进去。  
“啊……！”  
“唔……！”  
两个人几乎是同时惊呼了出声。  
顾连森是痛的。  
叶惺是吓的，他的性｀器整根没入在那灼热的小洞里，紧致的肠肉猛地裹了上来，差点又被夹射了。  
叶惺忍得满头大汗，抱起顾连森，缓缓把自己抽了出来，无奈地说：“你这样会把自己弄伤的。”  
“没事的，你进来！更痛的我也忍过来了……”  
顾连森虽然嘴上这么说，但已经痛得满头大汗，嘴唇都被他自己咬得发白。  
叶惺很心疼。他不顾自己硬得快爆炸的性｀器，只低下头温柔地和顾连森接吻，仿佛这样就能减轻一点对方的痛苦。  
“你别急，都交给我。”  
叶惺缓缓地把自己送进去一半，就埋着不动了。他伸手握上了对方疼软的性｀器。所幸那地方非常敏感，没弄多久就被他搓得硬邦邦地顶在了小腹上。  
前方的快感很强烈，顾连森低低地呻吟出声，后方的痛感已经开始变得麻木，紧缩的内壁开始出现松动，体内一直安静蛰伏的巨物立刻察觉到了，开始缓缓地抽动着，一点一点地往更深的地方挤进去。  
叶惺每动一下，对顾连森来说都是煎熬。叶惺的尺寸太大了，况且正常人也很难在第一次的肛｀交中获得快感，他的肠肉已经被叶惺捅得渐渐放松了，但还是非常尽责地裹着叶惺的性｀器。  
叶惺忍耐已久，全根没入之后没多久就濒临爆发，不敢再动，转而抚慰顾连森的性｀器。  
“嗯，嗯……”  
敏感带被叶惺全面照顾，顾连森很快就爽得腿都软了，被玩弄成深粉红色的性｀器很快就抽动着，又射了出来。  
顾连森射｀精的瞬间，紧绷的内壁全方位地绞上了体内的巨物，叶惺屏着气又抽动了几下，终于畅快淋漓地射了出来。

这一场性｀爱对于两人来说并没有多少肉｀体上的愉悦，两人都弄得满头大汗，但完全占有了对方的满足感让他们亲密地抱在了一起，忘情地亲吻着对方。  
这时的气氛很好，顾连森只想一直这样温存着，有点昏昏欲睡。但忍耐了几个月的叶惺却不是一次就能打发的。  
察觉到还埋在体内的巨物又开始蠢蠢欲动，顾连森笑了，夹了夹那个合不上的地方，说：“再来一次吧。”  
“不要再勾我了。”叶惺的眼神变得危险了起来。  
这次顾连森被弄成半跪的姿势，他下`身全`裸，上身却还穿着那件白衬衫，此时已经被汗浸湿，深红色的领带还挂在脖子上，垂在了床单上。  
叶惺脱光了身上的衣服，换上了新的套子，往他的后`穴又挤了很多润滑油，才缓缓地从身后进入。  
也不知是刚才已经痛习惯了，还是趴跪的姿势令进入变得容易，顾连森竟然觉得没刚才那么疼了。  
叶惺射过一次之后，终于也找回了从容，不再一个劲地往里面顶，只浅浅地进入了一小节，让坚硬的龟｀头不轻不重地在腺体所在的那片软肉上顶弄。  
“唔……嗯，嗯！！”  
顾连森的呻吟渐渐开始变调了。龟｀头摩擦的感觉不同于手指，力度和触碰的面积都恰到好处，他没感觉到丝毫的不适，反而有一种难以言喻的刺激感，越来越清晰，越来越强烈，最后变成了一阵阵强烈的快感，不同于阴｀茎被刺激的快感，更加地持久，更加地令人头晕目眩。  
“啊，哈……叶惺……不要再顶那里了……”  
“叫什么？嗯？”  
叶惺加重了顶弄的力度，抽｀插的幅度也大了起来，变成了整根没入，整根抽出，但每次进出龟｀头都会重重地擦过他的前列腺。  
“学长，学长……轻点……呜……”  
顾连森被顶得手都撑不稳上身了，额头无力地顶在床单上，深红色的领带贴在了他的脸上，他却无暇顾及。  
叶惺见状，伸手扯住了他的领带，拉着他直起身，逼迫他转头与自己接吻。  
叶惺的吻很温柔，下`身的动作却很粗暴，像是要把他捣毁一样。痛楚掩盖不住的灭顶的快感让顾连森呻吟出声，却被叶惺的吻堵住，憋得他满脸通红。等叶惺终于放开他的唇，顾连森的腰都已经被顶得直不起来，他无力地俯下`身想趴回床上，叶惺的左手却紧紧地拽着那条领带，右手有力地揽着他的腰，使他保持着不上不下的姿势。  
顾连森觉得自己就像一只无助的野兽，被叶惺无情地禁锢着，揪住项链，掐着弱点，狠狠地压在身下侵犯。耻辱却让他的身体更敏感，他清晰地感受着叶惺粗长的性｀器整根拔出，身后那个地方刚刚感到空虚，立刻就被充满——圆滑的龟｀头顶开紧致的入口，横蛮地挤压过腺体，肉柱破开层层软肉，一直捅到他的身体深处……  
这种清晰的认知太过刺激，他仿佛连精神都被叶惺侵犯了。脑中炸开一阵阵令他崩溃的快感，全身抽搐着，终于忍不住开口求饶。  
“哈……啊，啊！！！叶惺……哥……”  
“不要了，学长，不要顶了……”  
“呜，呜，慢点！啊！！”  
顾连森的求饶混在呻吟之中，随着情｀欲越攀越高，他的声音便越来越大，很快他的声音就沙哑了。叶惺却没有心软。  
狂风骤雨般的一阵顶弄中，叶惺握上了他并未触碰却硬成赤红色的性｀器，迅速地套弄了几下。  
“呜啊啊……！！”  
第一次通过前后同时刺激到达的高｀潮，快感来得太过地强烈，顾连森惊叫出声，眼前一片空白，眼角流出了生理性的泪水。随即浑身紧绷着，射出了几股稀薄的精｀液。  
“嗯……”  
身后的叶惺紧接着一个深顶，呻吟了一声，搂紧了他，颤抖着射了。  
“宝宝……你太棒了……里面很舒服……”  
叶惺被情｀欲烧得沙哑的声音太过地性｀感，直白的话语却太过地下流，可顾连森还是不由自主地全身一颤，前方的性｀器又流出了几滴精｀液。


End file.
